


A veces el tiburón se enamora del delfín

by Chio



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Makoto las palabras "Yo gano. Eso significa que nunca volveré a nadar contigo" le suenan a todo menos a verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces el tiburón se enamora del delfín

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Pareja: Rin/Haruka
> 
> Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, ni la serie ni sus personajes, blah, blah, blah.
> 
> Advertencias: ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: A Makoto las palabras "Yo gano. Eso significa que nunca volveré a nadar contigo" le suenan a todo menos a verdad.

**1**

_A veces el tiburón se preocupa por el delfín._

Haru y Rin son como dos imanes que se atraen y se repelen al mismo tiempo. Es absurdo, es contradictorio, pero son así. Makoto lo sabe, Nagisa lo sabe, incluso Rei, que es el último en llegar y familiarizarse con el grupo, lo sabe.

Por eso, ninguno se extraña cuando, horas después de que la competición haya acabado, Rin aún no ha abandonado el recinto. Es casi cómico como da una y otra vuelta por todos y cada uno de los pasillos buscando la figura de Haru, evitando por todos los medios posibles (que no son suficientes) que este repercuta en su presencia.

Makoto lanza un sonoro suspiro, de esos que solo es capaz de lanzar cuando algo le irrita demasiado. Y es que la situación entra Haru y Rin es  _irritante_.

**2**

_A veces el delfín no es capaz de nadar._

Makoto puede contar con los dedos de una mano esas extrañas ocasiones en las que Haru no ha querido nadar. En realidad, que el recuerde, son solo dos. La primera fue cuando Haru ni siquiera era miembro del equipo de natación. La segunda era en ese mismo instante.

Haru se encontraba en el borde de la piscina, con su traje de baño completamente seco y los pies chapoteando suavemente en el agua. Makoto se acercó a él con movimientos lentos, escuchando de fondo la risa de Nagisa por lo que debía de ser otro de esos momentos vergonzosos para Rei.

—Rin dijo que no volverá a nadar conmigo nunca más.

Makoto escucha en silencio, incapaz de decir una palabra.

**3**

_A veces el tiburón le miente al delfín._

Rin miente.

Makoto sabe que Rin miente en muchas ocasiones y a muchas personas, sobre todo a Haru.

Porque a Makoto las palabras " _Yo gano. Eso significa que nunca volveré a nadar contigo_ " le suenan a todo menos a verdad.

**4**

_A veces el delfín busca llamar la atención del tiburón._

Nagisa no es tonto, aunque a veces quiera parecerlo. En realidad es bastante inteligente, y se da cuenta de la mayoría de las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor.

Conoce a Haru y a Rin desde que eran pequeños y los cuatro (junto con Makoto) pasaban las tardes en la piscina haciendo largos, ya fuera invierno o verano, otoño o primavera.

—¿Por qué Haru quiere competir otra vez? —Pregunta Rei, con el ceño fruncido en señal de incomprensión— Pensaba que no le gustaban las competiciones y que solo nadaba en estilo libre.

—Quiere ganar a Rin —Nagisa no aparta los ojos de las ondas casi imperceptibles que provoca Haru en el agua, y sonríe para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que está esforzándose su amigo.

**5**

_A veces el delfín es más rápido que el tiburón._

Haru gana a Rin dos semanas más tarde, y aunque es una persona difícil de leer en cuanto al tema de las emociones, Gou podría jurar que le ha visto sonreír (aunque de forma casi imperceptible).

Rin, por otra parte, tiene ese brillo en los ojos que indica que ha encontrado un nuevo desafío, y lo único que Gou puede hacer es negar sutilmente con la cabeza, y pensar en lo estúpidos que son ambos.

**6**

_A veces el tiburón busca llamar la atención del delfín._

Rin comienza a recoger a Gou al terminar las clases, y eso es algo que  _nunca_ ha hecho.

—Podrías ahorrarte todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le pregunta Rin a su hermana, como si no supiera de que va el tema.

—¿Por qué no te acercas y hablas directamente con él? Estoy segura de que no se negará.

—No digas estupideces.

Gou lanza un suspiro de frustración, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolos, comprende un poco a Makoto.

**7**

_A veces el delfín siente celos._

Haru no sabe quién es ese chico que últimamente acompaña a Rin a todos lados, y tampoco es que le importe. No, no le importa.

O no le importaba.

No le importaba hasta que ha visto como Rin le sonríe a ese chico  _nuevo_ , tal y como le sonreía a él años atrás. Sin preocupaciones, ni frialdad, ni  _competencia_.

Y no sabe por qué (en realidad sí que lo sabe, aunque le cueste admitirlo) pero no le gusta.

**8**

_A veces el tiburón es demasiado orgulloso a la hora de hablar con el delfín._

—No perderé la próxima vez —Le dice una tarde.

Haru está de espaldas a él, a algunos pasos de distancia.

Sabe que no lo hará.

**9**

_A veces el tiburón se enamora del delfín…_

Gou puede verlo en los ojos de su hermano.

La forma en la que mira a Haru es diferente a como mira a las demás personas. Una sonrisa socarrona se le forma en el rostro, y sus ojos brillan de forma completamente sincera. Rin busca atraer la atención de Haru, aunque aún no sepa cómo conseguirlo (y aunque aún no sepa que ya lo logró hace mucho tiempo), por eso no para de observarlo.

Gou sonríe y aparta los ojos de su hermano, quien se encuentra cuatro o cinco gradas por debajo de ellos. Makoto sonríe de igual forma, y cuando observa la sonrisa de Gou sabe que esta se ha dado cuenta.

**10**

…  _y a veces el delfín siempre lo ha estado del tiburón._

Porque Haru ama el agua, y Rin es como el agua. Es impredecible y atrayente, a veces es violento y otras es suave. Le va envolviendo poco a poco hasta que lo engulle y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en él.

Rin es como el agua. Y Haru ama el agua.

**Author's Note:**

> Un one shot muy cortito y muy simple, a decir verdad, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre la serie después del último capítulo.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
